Always xXxA HakuxReader OneShotxXx
by Boton Rice Candy
Summary: As the title explains, this is a HakuxReader oneshot. Warning, it IS a lemon. Those who cannot handle sexual content, please do not click this. Thank you. [Naruto.][Lemon][HakuxReader][Dedicated to my best friend and Imoutochan, Marae1993 x33][Girls only]


Rain poured down from the darkened skies, pattering against the tin rooftops that splotched through the area. Those who were returning home from a tiring day of work held coats over the heads, running to try and escape the ever so brutal pounding of the heavy rainfall.

In the midst of the trees, a fair distance away from the village, you watched them, your (Eye Color) eyes shining with fair amusement. Why others held such a loathing or distaste for such a soothing and pure thing was beyond you; you found it, in all reason, to be one of the best things to exist, and you were grateful for rain existing.

A sigh of contentment passed through your lips, your eyes sliding shut as a thought began to pass through. If a storm was brewing, shouldn't Haku and Zabuza return soon? Surely they'd fall ill from such a downpour. Your brow furrowed. Hopefully.. HOPEFULLY they were alright. Hopefully, nothing went wrong. Your eyes reopened at the sound of something falling to the ground, following with the pounding sound of the rain.

With your gaze turning in that direction, you sat in wait, watching in silence as two soaked figures made their way through the doorway of your little hut-in-a-tree. It wasn't much like a tree house to begin with. It was far too.. Roomy. And cozy. It held no false meaning to it, as if to give off a bad aura of mischief. It seemed like a very serene place to be, even if the people inside weren't so serene themselves.

A ghost of a smile marred itself across your face when you noticed Haku. He was back, and he was alright. You closed your eyes, thanking Kami that he was doing fine. Zabuza, too, even though you would never admit being so grateful that he returned unharmed. Not even if they _paid_ you would you admit such a thing.

You rose to your feet and dusted your butt off, soon bringing one hand up to draw back strands of (Hair Color) hair from your eyes. "Haku..." You said softly, barely audible, although it caught the males' attention all the same. He'd grown overly used to your quiet self, and how you rarely raised your voice above whispering level. His warm brown eyes turned onto you, an inviting smile marring itself across his own pale, but otherwise handsome features.

Just noticing this alone made you have to bow your head a little, so as to avoid seeing this. You'd been attracted to Haku for a long time now, so these simple little gestures were enough to send you off in your own little fantasy realm. Or embarrass the hell out of you. Eh, pick one.

"Ah, yes, (Name)-chan?"

You chewed on your lower lip, glancing at him almost helplessly. You had to admit, that smile was enough to make you melt into a puddle of goo on the floor, if not for having learned to control your urges. "Ah.. I was just wondering if you happened to have any wounds that needed my attention?" Haku didn't mean to, but he smiled more, his eyes holding a light of both laughter and gratefulness.

"As a matter of fact, (Name)-chan..." He nodded to you, that smile still in tact. "There is a few wounds that could use your healing touch, if you would please...?" You offered another faint nod to this, gesturing lightly for Haku to follow you through the tree house to your bedroom, where you kept your supplies and jutsu scrolls.

After sitting Haku down, you went to your little space somewhere nearby in the room and snatched up the necessary medic kit, supplied with the general first aid requirements, and then some, and the scrolls which were all sealed away in a neatly, orderly fashion.

He watched you with curious eyes as you did so. He wasn't as wounded as you may have assumed, but he figured he'd show you just what needs help and what doesn't. This thought made him smile more and his eyes slid shut. It was only a matter of time now...

You settled down in front of your friend and long-time crush, the brief-case like package placed beside you. After unlocking it, you pushed it open and began to sift through the products inside. In the meantime, Haku simply watched you, saying nothing the entire time. It wasn't until you had asked him where the injuries were that things got even quieter than before, and all Haku could do was stare for a moment longer. How to respond...?

"Haku...? Haaaaaakkkuuuuu..." You waved your hand in front of his face, trying to get him to snap out of La-La Land. Why or _how_ he got there was a mystery to even you. "HAKU." You hissed. Of course, this did nothing. Absolutely _nothing._ So, if that didn't work, might as well get a little physical, right? It's not like it'd hurt anything...

You eyed the male a little longer, hesitating before you leaned in. His eyes seemed clouded, as if he was off in his own little world. Which he needed to be back on Earth, not there. You needed to tend to his wounds. Five centimeters away. You swallowed the lump in your throat and took in a slow, deep breath, going in for the kill.

It was when your lips connected that Haku seemed to come back to reality, blinking a few times and glancing at your face. Your eyes were closed, and a scarlet hue streaked across your cheekbones and the bridge of your nose. A faint blush etched itself across his cheeks. He honestly didn't expect this when he came back from his train of thought. You blushed a bit more when you felt him kissing you back, your hands having to go on either side of Haku's legs to keep your body from collapsing onto his.

This seemed to work out quite well for you on your behalf, at least, it did for a few more seconds (like, ten) before you wound up slipping when you tried to pull back. Haku smiled at you, catching you with ease. You blinked several times and looked up at him, the blush reappearing on your face. "Eh heh... Thank you..." He nodded his head and helped you back up so you were sitting again.

You cleared your throat, averting your gaze almost shyly while he, once more, smiled. Your large-scale amount of shyness was both amusing and cute to him. It seemed to be ONLY around him that you went into this shy, blushing, innocent-bystander demeanor. He absolutely _loved_ it. You were **never** like this around Zabuza or any other male he'd seen you with, so in a way.. He felt very.. _Special_. If you can call it that, then by all means.

"There isn't any need to be so nervous around me," You glanced over at him, still bearing that blush and shy smile. For the second time that day, you leaned in and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer, and this time it was, with every reason, to do it because _you_ wanted to.

Wanted him.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ah...! Haku, what about your wou-- AH!" You squirmed around slightly, that blush on your pale cheeks as your hands shot up to try and keep the shirt on. Haku simply smiled at you and rested his hands on yours, gently removing them. "I'll be fine, (Name)-chan. I can handle it; I promise." You nodded shyly, your breath a little ragged from the previous, long-engaged make-out you and Haku just went through. He wasn't quite as tired as you expected, so you supposed that was a plus on his end.

Finally growing tired of having so much apparel on, you brought both of your hands up and grabbed the zipper just before he could. He blinked a little, but let you do as you pleased. The shirt went down all the way, fully unzipped, and you quickly peeled it off, tossing it elsewhere in the room. Before Haku had time to register what was going on, you had taken him onto the futon full-on. The first-aid kit was left forgotten somewhere else in the room, wherever it'd been shoved to keep out of the way.

You smiled, still shyly mind you, down at Haku, and dipped down, capturing him in another passionate kiss. Endless flames of hot, fiery lust began to light your insides, sending you further into the deep, dark pits of passion. Your hungry hands began to run across his body, his own top shirt having been discarded prior to the removal of your own garment. Be damned were you if he tried to go with more clothing than you in this.

Both tongues continued to fight for dominance in a never-ending battle of passion, Haku's hands sliding down your sides, making you squirm a little bit. His fingertips brushed the hem of your skirt, which overlapped a pair of pants you wore. Bringing both hands around by your butt, he grabbed the zipper and drove it down, ignoring the criss-cross pattern of red lacing that went on the skirt, by the small of your back. He broke the kiss for air as he flipped the two of you over, turning the tables so you were now on the bottom, and him on the top.

You lifted your hips up for him as he grabbed the skirt and began to tug it down. After a quick yank, it was off, and sent across the room with your discarded shirt from before. Haku's attention was turned back to you almost instantly, his lips covering yours in a hungry kiss. It was like petals on your skin; such a velvety touch. You brought your hands up through his chocolate brown hair, taking off the bun protector and setting it elsewhere. The bun was then removed itself, as well as any other obstacles in your way, allowing his long, silky soft hair to fall down and make a sort of curtain around his face and your own.

His lips left yours after another fight for dominance, leaving a tender trail of kisses down your jaw, neck, and then to your shoulder and lower yet. A shudder convulsed throughout your entire being when he began to suck on a certain spot, teasingly licking at it every now and again. Your breathing came in at short, ragged breaths, even though you tried to remain calm, your dirtiest dream was coming true. Lucky whore.

"Haku.." You murmured, resting your hands on his shoulders, trying to still yourself and stop from getting too excited, even though the feel of his skin on your fingertips felt like silk at the very moment. Haku's hands went further down your body, across the black cotton spaghetti strap tanktop that still stopped him from getting to his treasure. He remained calm, however, and chose to tease you if only a little. Bringing his hands back up, Haku hooked his fingers onto the straps of the rather tight shirt and slid them down your arms, pulling them down to the point where it threatened to show more skin than prepared to.

You let out an immediate gasp when you felt his lips graze the top of your breast, which wasn't fully exposed to him just yet. His fingers felt like nothing you'd ever experienced before as they experimentally began to knead the soft flesh. Soft, ragged moans began to come from your parted and moist lips, your fingers beginning to curl and uncurl as he continued to torture you. He smiled faintly when he heard your first few moans come out. Just hearing them got him to grow even more excited as seconds ticked by.

Haku stopped kneading your breasts and decided to make light circular patterns with his fingertips around the area of the nipple, going clock-wise, then counter clock-wise as he slowly moved them in. Light shivers were soon shot out of there when your body immediately arched into his touch, his fingers pinching and twisting in a delicate, but ever so teasing manner on the now taut nipples, which he'd yet to expose full-on.

"God, Haku, you're such a tease.." You mumbled, lowering your body on command when his hands pushed at you to do this. He smiled up at you warmly, his dark, endless pits of delectable brown seemed to be glazed over with a coating of love and lust. With your breathing now shifted into a more regular pattern, you turned the tables on him once more, straddling his hips once you reclaimed your place on the top. You smirked down at him and grabbed the hem of your shirt, slowly gliding it up your stomach. Haku watched with anticipation, awaiting to see what he'd wanted to for so long, and what you could've possibly wanted to hide from him.

Cheeks flushed, and eyes glazed, you offered him a small grin, pulling the shirt up to the point where your breasts were ALMOST exposed, but you'd stopped. You could see the immediate disappointment in his expression, which only caused the grin to grow a little wider. "Payback, honey.." After saying this, you gyrated your hips into his, just by his erection. The sudden jolts of pleasure and excitement shot through his veins, causing a low groan to rumble in his throat. You smirked faintly and rose to your feet, watching him with ever so hungry eyes. Stepping back a little further, you continued to watch him, letting your hands smooth down the blouse. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching you, wondering what you had in store for him.

Once the tank top was smoothed down to its best, you slid over to your radio, intentionally leaning over so he had a very nice view of your ass. You reached over into the little corner you had stored away the radio in. You kept it around for such an occasion, and you also had the tendency to practice dancing. Other times, it was just to hear some music and unwind. Reasons varied from time to time.

After straightening up and choosing the proper song, you glanced over at him once more. He blinked at you curiously. After offering him a sly look, you did a few quick seals with one hand, holding the radio with the other. A jutsu, yes. You had just put up a sound-proof barrier, so Zabuza wouldn't hear you or Haku. The sly look soon turned into that a of a devious one. Setting down the radio, you performed another jutsu. This particular jutsu sealed out any onseeing eyes, leaving it as though it was an illusion. Shrouded in darkness or not, whatever suited you at the time.

You bit onto your lip, glancing from the doorway to him, and you soon smirked once more. The volume on the radio, on the CD you were playing, was raised a little higher. It was still a soft one, but it gave more of a sound and amplified a little better than before.

Haku felt his eyes widen in slight surprise when your body began to move with the beat in a sensual dance. Fingertips began to glide along the body, going downward slowly, your head beginning to tilt back just a little. Your hips shifted side to side in a sway, almost tauntingly so, while you brought one hand down to your pelvis. The other ran upward slowly, dragging the shirt up a little as it went higher yet, traveling across your breast. You ran your hand up along your neck, sliding the other one down just a little in between your legs, letting your middle finger and ring finger rub tortuously across your warmth, with still remained covered by your panties and pants.

He inhaled slowly as he continued to watch you with intent eyes, feeling a bit of warmth run across his cheeks. This form of dance continued a while longer before you turned your back on him, bringing both hands up to pulled your hair to one side. After doing so, you slid them back down, smirking. You absolutely loved the thrill of being in control, being able to send him into a state of euphoria and ecstasy, even if you hadn't quite hit the 'ecstasy' mark, you knew _this_ was driving him nuts.

Your fingers soon landed on the buckle that kept your pants on your hips. Your smirk only seemed to widen as you slowly undid it, letting your fingers clutch the zipper before sliding it down slowly. Once it was loose, very loose, you brought your hands onto the sides and slowly began to drag the fabric down your legs, only working it little by little while moving around in that still teasing sort of sense.

When they were finally down enough, you slid out of them fully and pushed them aside, Now all that was left to cover your hot (temperature wise) body was the sheer underwear and your tank top. You turned back around to face him after running your hands along your body, up to the point where he couldn't see much, but he did indeed hear it. The instant your eyes met his, you could feel the immediate rush of desire that shot from his eyes and ran over your body. You involuntarily shivered, just barely managing to suppress it from becoming visible to Haku's lustful gaze.

You bit onto your lower lip, smirking faintly at him once again, both hands pulling the tank top up slowly while you meandered over to him, hips left to swing in a nonchalant, but otherwise sexy, way. Haku subconsciously licked his lips to moisten them, although the action alone was a bit of a sexual innuendo. Chuckling, stopped near him. Only a foot or two away, but it was left out of his reach. You brought both hands a little higher into the shirt, dragging it upwards at an antagonizingly slow pace.

It was then that Haku finally snapped. He sat up fully and reached over to you, grabbing your hips and pulling you closer. His hungry eyes gazed up into your own, which became slightly slanted due to that smirk you'd perfected. Soon, Haku's gaze retreated from yours to what he now held in front of him. Smiling some, he leaned in and kissed your bare tummy, his hands running up your sides and grabbing the hem of the shirt, gradually pushing it up higher. You knew just what he wanted, so you grabbed the remainder of the bundled up cloth and pulled it up over your head, soon discarding it and leaving your chest bare.

Haku smiled against the warm flesh of your tummy, kissing his way down slowly and nibbling at the panties, resulting in a soft shudder on your end. Both of his hands went up, taking ahold of your breasts and beginning to knead them much like before, only bare, and it gave his thumbs more access to tease you. It didn't take much before you were panting, your hands resting on top of his as he continued his ministrations, his teeth pulling lightly at the panties that still shielded his gaze from seeing the rest of you.

When your hands tightened around his, his grip on your breasts tightened and began to get a little rougher. Ragged, shaky moans pried themselves from your throat, your body quivering slightly. He brought his fingertips down your body, memorizing each and every little curve, dent, or aspect in your form that he could get his hands on. Hooking his fingers on the hem, he slowly began to pull them down, while his mouth occupied itself with one of your breasts.

Convulsions shot through your body, your veins lit on fire at this new feeling. Another shaky moan left your parted lips just as his tongue began to toy with the nipple, sucking on it in a tender fashion. "Nyah.. No need to be so gentle, Haku.." You whispered, running your fingers through his hair, your mouth lowering just a little by him. "I like it rather... _**rough**_." That's all it really took. Haku had complied instantly, his actions becoming a lot more demanding, hungrier even. You only moaned more. This new sensation racing throughout your whole being was so amazing, you couldn't even _begin_ to describe what you were feeling.

A sharp gasp suddenly came from you when you felt that something had entered you. It was a rather.. Odd.. Feeling at first, feeling this in you, but you relaxed after a moment. Haku smiled, shifting over to your neglected breast and feeding it attention like he'd done to the previous one, leaving a small trail of saliva on the nipple and part of the breast from before. He repeated the same thing as before while thrusting his finger in and out slowly, carefully.

You began to respond shortly after growing used to this, moaning lightly while you rocked your hips against his moving finger. This encouraged him to add a second, then eventually a third, finger. Your knees nearly buckled at the sensational feeling of three fingers inside of you. Ragged pants and moans kept coming out of you as he picked up. God, you wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. Hell, you'd of fallen over by not if you weren't holding onto his shoulders like you were for support.

A warm feeling began to form in the pit of your stomach. It was an odd feeling, but.. Nice, too. Really nice. As this warm need grew stronger, hotter, you realized what it was. And you knew what you were nearing; so very, very soon. You began to move your hips a little faster, whimpering slightly. Haku watched you with a pleased look as you let out another soft moan, which was soon accompanied by a groan of distaste when his fingers withdrew. And you were _so_ close!

He simply smiled while cleaning his fingers off, his eyes never once leaving your flushed face.

"Why did you--? Ah...!" You weren't given much time to ask his question, as Haku had grabbed you and pressed you to the wall. You blinked several times, feeling his hands on top of your as he pinned them to the wall. You let out a few shaky breaths once more while he kissed your neck, brushing your hair to the side to give himself more skin to go after. He slowly began his travel downward, kissing down your bare shoulders and back with a feather-like touch. You shivered involuntarily, tilting your head down and closing your eyes with an airy moan.

Haku seemed pleased with this reaction, so he kept on going, letting his hands caress what skin his mouth didn't have access to. He smiled once again, returning to being on his knees, his hands resting on your hips. After giving the small of your back a little kiss he went down the rest of the way, grabbing your legs and pushing them apart. You blinked hazily down at him, watching with slight interest when he settled down in between your legs, his hands resting on your thighs to keep your legs apart.

He leaned up, sliding his tongue out and running it through your parted lower lips. A quiver ran through your body, your head tilting backward slightly. Your skin felt as though it was on fire. His touch alone was maddening, but you feeling his tongue teasing your Nether Regions.. That drove you beyond the borderline between Sanity and _In_sanity.

You felt your body shake again when his tongue drove itself inside of you, picking up every drop of your fluids. His excitement only began to escalate. Between getting to taste you in such an erotic way, hearing your moans, and how you seemed to moan his name like it was water rolling off of your tongue.. He was growing painfully hard from all of this. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. He _knew_ he'd have to take you soon.

Haku's eyes slid back up to your face, which was contorted into absolute pleasure. Your eyes held a glazed, hazy look, your cheeks were flushed, and your mouth was partially open to allow soft moans or pants to come out. He knew he was definitely doing something right. Closing his eyes, Haku set his concentration on the task at hand. Another gasp left your mouth, soon accompanied by a series of light moans. Your eyes slid shut while your hands curled up into fists against the wall.

His tongue continued to work its magic, flicking around and picking up any droplet that was within his reach. His lips even worked a little against your lower ones, adding a more sensual feeling to it. Your panting grew heavier and your moans came out more frequently when Haku's hand began to rub at your clitoris, stimulating it to give you more pleasure and, quite possibly, a sooner climax.

That warm feeling began to stir in the pit of your stomach again as Haku continued his ministrations, varying the speeds he used. It tightened as the fire began to become stronger, livelier. A few more thrusts and twists of his tongue finally made you hit your first orgasm for the day. One final moan left your lips as it hit, waves of pleasure washing over you, bathing you in bliss like you'd never felt before.

Haku caught every last drop of your juices that spilled out, what he couldn't get running down a little past his lips, a little more onto his cheeks and on his chin. Your knees began to buckle, but Haku caught you before you fell to the floor fully, resting you down on his propped up legs. You blinked hazily at him and offered a small smile, leaning in and licking away the little bits of fluids he didn't get. This only seemed to help raise his want. Once you cleaned him up, you pressed your lips down hungrily onto his.

He instantly responded, pushing his tongue into your mouth without a word or action to ask. You ran your fingers back across his bare shoulders and through his hair, moaning into the kiss. Both tongues continued to fight fiercely in an erotic dance, neither caving, simply enjoying the moment. While his hands rested on your arms, you slid your hands down his body, deciding to show him just how he made you feel. A throaty groan was what you got in response when your hand gripped (but not too roughly) his hard erection, which was still hidden.

You glanced up at his face for a moment, taking immediate notice of the look of pleasure that had washed over his face. You began to want to hear his moans even more, to show him what it felt like, to give him pleasure. So, you decided to do just that. Your lips met his once more before you began to work your way down his body, taking your time to let your lips kiss and lick every little part you could reach. Haku slid his fingers through your hair gently, shivering at the teasing touch. It was maddening to him.

You smiled faintly, leaning over a bit and toying with one of his nipples. You licked it and rolled it between your teeth lightly, using your hand to pinch and tug at the other. Haku shivered again, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly, letting you do whatever you pleased. You soon switched them, smirking faintly and sucking on it. His grip tightened in your hair, another groan rumbling in his throat.

Another light smirk ran across your face. You slowly began to make your way down, grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them down slowly, being careful to go over his erection so you didn't hurt him. Following this shortly after was his undergarments; you being careful once more about his member. He swallowed slightly, watching you. You smiled up at him, blushing a bit more. Definitely good in size, a lot bigger than you anticipated. Hopefully it'd fit.

Offering him one more lazy smile, you leaned down closer, running your tongue across the head of his member slowly. He shuddered and caught his breath in his throat, taking in a slow breath to try and relax himself and not force anything on you. You continued your ministrations for a while longer before starting to take him into your mouth. Inch by inch you did this, keeping your hands on his hips to stop him from bucking or any such thing.

When you felt it hit the back of your throat, you nearly gagged, so you swallowed, therefore enabling you to take him in fully. Haku groaned once more, his hands pressing gently on the back of your head, his fingers entangling themselves in the strands of your hair, encouraging you further to go on. Slowly, once you were used to this, you began to bob your head, starting at an easy pace. While your tongue began to work on his member, you began to speed up gradually. Haku continued to groan every now and again, while trying to resist the urge to take you then and there.

As your speed increased, so did Haku's groans. You could feel his member beginning to pulse in your mouth, telling you he was nearing his release. This only made you go a little faster and suck a little harder, but you did not, did _not _graze him with your teeth; you were exceptionally careful about doing that so as to not hurt him. Haku let out one final groan, his body beginning to relax. You smiled, swallowing the come rather greedily and licking his member lightly before drawing back, bringing your finger up and wiping the corners of your mouth, licking it off while sitting up to look him in the eye.

Haku finally lost it. That hungry, lustful look in your eyes was more than enough to tell him he needed to do this, and he needed to do it now. There was no other way to do it. He needed you **now**. His once softening member began to harden again, his head moving in and claiming your lips instantly. You rested your hands on his cheeks, sliding your tongue into his mouth. This allowed him to taste himself, mixing with any remains of your juices and your saliva. That was just beyond sexy for Haku.

You grinned when Haku had suddenly hovered above you, staring down at you while his hair curtained both of your faces. "This may hurt, (Name)-chan..." He murmured, tucking some of your (Hair Color) hair behind your ear. You scuffed, bringing both hands down and gripping his member. A groan rumbled in the back of his throat when you did so. "Tch, pain is one of my fetishes, love..." You muttered, moving your hands, pumping his member to help get him ready.

Haku panted slightly, his hands implanted firmly on either side of your head. You stared up at his face, leaning up and licking a drop of sweat crawling down his temple. Once he was ready, much like before, you let him go, allowing him to do as he pleased from here on. He lined himself up, watching your face carefully. You simply smiled at him, shuddering and giving out a soft groan when he thrust himself inside of you. He half expected it to hurt, but you gave no signs of it doing so, and instead moaned, lifting your back off the floor, arching into him.

Little by little, Haku began to find his rhythm, keeping it that way, but varying between fast and slow, just enough to drive you mad. "H-haku, faster.. Please.." You half-begged, unable to withstand the slow and gentle pace. Haku wordlessly started to pump into you faster at your request. You moaned louder, grabbing onto his shoulders and holding him firmly. You bit at your lower lip, shivering, trying to suppress your moan.

Thin sheets of sweat began to coat both your body and Haku's. The only noises that echoed within the room was your moans, his groans, panting, and skin slapping skin. Your own moans began to grow as he grew harder and faster with every thrust, your nails digging into his skin. Haku moaned a bit, shoving himself in to the hilt, then drawing out to the tip and shoving himself back in.

Before long, you were the one to take control. As much as you were enjoying what he was doing, you were ready to take the lead. You flipped the two of you over, turning the tables instantaneously. He blinked at you, his eyes glazed over with lust and love. You gave him a small smirk, pressing your hands onto his chest, while getting on your knees before beginning to ride him.

He panted slightly, grabbing your hips and helping you to go faster. You groaned, tilting your head back slightly and picking up the pace. That same familiar fire began to warm itself up in the pit of your stomach, making you very aware that you were nearing your next orgasm. And judging by the feeling beneath you, at his member pulsing inside of you, you had the feeling that he was nearing his own, too.

"Haku,"

He smiled slightly from you moaning his name, shoving himself in harder and faster, groaning softly. "Ah...! ..." You tilted your head back, giving a few more heavy thrusts, and from him as well, before you finally met your second climax. Haku moaned when your walls tightened around his member in a firm grip, as if refusing to let go. He gave it a few more good thrusts, despite you having slackened slightly, and came inside of you. You shuddered against him, smiling at the feeling of him filling you.

After releasing a content sigh, you leaned down, panting, your body coated in a thin layer of sweat. You smiled at him and kissed his lips, still on top of him. He watched you, smiling back as he returned the kiss. "Ready for another round?" You asked coyly, licking his lips. For once, he had a bit of a smirk on his face, his eyes glinting mischievously in response to your innocent little inquiry. Haku leaned up and brushed his lips over yours, his arms tightening around your middle. He leaned over by your ear and nibbled on the earlobe before releasing it and murmuring by your ear, "Always."

_E**n**d_

_O**r** i**s** i**t**?_


End file.
